The Everlasting
by MichiAsami
Summary: In Dullsville nothing interesting ever happens says Raven Madison a 16 year old gothic girl whose lived there for a long time. But what happens when some new people move in that sparks everyone's attention even Jameson. When Michelle and Dominic meet everyone they will experience love, adventure, and friendship. Maybe even share there most deepest family secret. (rating may change)
1. 1 newcomers

The Everlasting

Raven's P.O.V-

'RING…..RING' I grumbled then slapped my alarm clock. Currently it was 6:00 AM and I had to get ready for school. "Raven, wake up honey~" my mom calls from outside "yeah! I'm up mom" I say do reassure her that I'm awake and ready for another dreadful day at my High School. I slouch to my bathroom shower and get dressed. For today I chose some nice attire since after school I would be visiting Alexander. I threw on a long sweater/ shirt that read 'BITE ME' and reached my past my thighs, a red tank-top underneath, a skull belt, fishnets, and combat boots. After changing I put on my regular makeup and put my other accessories on. "Sweetheart! You won't have time to eat if you don't hurry!" my dad calls from the kitchen. "COMING" I yell then run to the kitchen. "Oh guess what Raven. You know how there were moving trucks here on Saturday in the Johnsons old mansion?" my mom asks. I nod while buttering some toast "what about it?" I ask curiously since I have been thinking about who our new neighbors were. "Well there are two new people about your age, a girl and boy. Michelle is 16-years old and Dominic is 17. I heard they would be attending your school today. I also heard they moved in with their butler." I smile, but a thought catches me and I sigh "if they're rich they are mostly likely gonna act like Trevor" I feel myself throw up a little at saying his name. "C'mon Raven give them a chance you never know. They could be good friends of yours later." My dad says confidently. "Besides, we invited them for dinner so if you want to spend time with Alexander you have to ask him to come along." I groan "but daaad…." I'm interrupted by my mom "no buts. Now get to school before you're late." I nod then walk out grabbing my 'Hello Batty' bag on the way and heading to school.

~time-skip to school~

When I make it to class I sit by my best friend Becky Miller trying to ignore Trevor while he makes annoying comments from his seat. "Hey Raven! You should have seen the new students enter this morning. I swear Michelle is like the most gorgeous girl ever! And if I didn't think Matt was the best looking guy ever I would say Dominic was hands down!" Becky gushes. I roll my eyes "oh come on Becky your fan-girling as if you would if Matt was shirtless, Chill!" Becky blushes "don't say that Raven!" at that moment our teacher walks in. "Class today we have some new students, I expect good behavior and respectful attitudes!" I mumble "dream on…" Our teacher looks around then walks to open the classroom door. What I see completely surprises me and catches everyone's attention.

(CLIFFHANGER)


	2. 2 Getting to Know you part 1

The Everlasting

~2~ Getting to know you.

Raven's P.O.V

Two people walk in. One of them is a tall gorgeous girl with dark brown curly hair and brown eyes wearing a long sleeved red shirt, high-waisted black shorts with skull belt, fishnets, brown designer boots, a pair of black heart earrings, and a cross necklace. The other person who walked in was a very tall and handsome guy with short spiky dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing s long sleeved white undershirt that was unbuttoned (and that defiantly brought out his muscles) with a red and black vest over it, he had black skinny jeans, high-tops, and a cross necklace. I stared in amazement at both of them. 'now those two I could see myself hanging with" I thought excitedly. Our teacher cleared his throat "ladies and gentlemen this is Michelle and Dominic Notch. They will be joining us from here on out. So please be kind to them. now then you too introduce yourselves." As our teacher says that i see Claude and his gang sneak in. But then i notice Claude do a double take at Michelle...wait a minute...was that a blush i just saw?! oh this could be good.

Michelle's P.O.V-

I smiled and stepped up "hey how's it hangin'? I'm Michelle Notch. I'm 16 years old I enjoy singing, listening to music, making friends, drawing, the night, and hanging out with friends." I hear a wolf whistle coming from a blonde guy. I Already got a bad feeling about him. I saw a gothic girl who was staring at me with amazement. I smiled at her nicely she seemed like a kind person from what I could tell.

Dominic's P.O.V-

I stepped up after my sister "Yo, I'm Dominic Notch. I'm 17 years old. I would tell you about myself but whats the fun in that. I love surprises~" I wink. I see some girl's smile and whisper to their friends. I look at my sister and grin. Maybe moving here wasn't a bad idea.

Raven's P.O.V

The girl named Michelle smiled at me. She was like a princess but not the snobby ones. Like a very kind, nice, sweet, and beautiful one. But inside I knew she wasn't one you should mess with. By examining her and her brother they gave me this interesting feeling that was all to familiar. "Alright you two may sit wherever you please." my teacher said nicely.

Michelle walked next to me "may i sit here with you, you seem friendly and i don't like the feel of the girls in this class they seem all snobby and annoying like the blonde guy in the back." she asks nicely. I smile "of course you can! I would be honored to even be in your presence seeing how you are and how you look. You especially got me with the comment about the girls and Trevor." i laugh and she giggles and sits down. Her brother sits next to her and waves at me. I smile and wave back "by the way I'm Raven Madison". Dominic grins "I'm Dominic you can call me D or Dom for short and You can call Michelle, Mich" I look at Becky excitedly and she smiles. I can't wait to have dinner with them and Alexander later!


	3. 3 Getting to Know you part 2

The Everlasting

~3~ Getting To Know You part 2

*timeskip to lunch*

Raven's P.O.V

I wanted Michelle and Dominic to sit by Becky and me at lunch we talked to them a lot and became quick friends. And as I hoped they did. "So where did you two move from?" Becky asked chewing on her salad. "We came from Europe." Dominic said biting the brownie he brought. "So what made you guys wanna move to a place as boring as Dullsville?" I asked. "we wanted to move by ourselves and see how it was like, get a taste of what it's like away from the family. I mean we do love them but they get pretty tiresome." Dominic replied then looked at Michelle who was staring at something. I try to follow where her gaze is and see Claude staring back at her, I grin then look back at Michelle who smiles and waves politely at him then my gaze goes back to Claude who is now blushing and waving back. He then looks at me which causes him to blush more he's probably thinking 'Crap she must of noticed me staring and blushing at the new girl' not so tough now are you Claude, I smirk and go back to my lunch.

*timeskip to 7th period P.E*

Michelle's P.O.V

We were running laps until a man walks up to us "Hey, you two! Are you the new kids?" the coach practically yells at me and my brother. I reply with a simple and polite "yeah" then he spits out "it's 'yes sir' to you!" I glare at him and say "Who do you think you're talking to?! Haven't called someone sir since elementary and I am not about to start again..." then I look him up and down "oh and by the way you're too close. It's called personal space buddy." I breathe and then calm myself. The class looks at me and Dominic snickers. The coach stares at me in surprise then laughs loud "That's what you call feisty. Everyone should learn from her!" he smiles then goes to his office. Dominic applauds and laughs "That was gold sis!" I look at him "you know I don't like rude people Dom~" he smiles and pats my head. Then the Blondie from before walks up to me "well, that was quite a show new girl. It's nice to meet a girl so...worthy to be a possible girlfriend. I'm Trevor Mitchell" I look at him like he's crazy then grin "I'm Michelle and I'm not interested" After I say that I simply walk away.

Raven's P.O.V

I looked at Michelle amazed "I hope you know you just turned down the top soccer snob. Not that I'm complaining since he's a total jerk." Michelle smiles "I know I had a feeling he was a rude and annoying-" "not to mention annoying to look at." Dominic adds which he was in the right place to say. We finish our laps then run to the changing rooms. Will I changed I was thinking about stuff like Alexander and how Claude and his gang skipped 7th period, then it hit me "You know Trevor must be giving your brother a hard time Inviting him to hang out and asking about you." Michelle rolls her eyes "you may be right but I know Dominic can handle it...probably not in the best way though. We both walk out of the gymnasium and see Trevor with a bump on his head and Dominic walking away satisfied and not in trouble.


	4. (Author's Note)

A/N

For those to take the time and read this I thank you. I would just like to say if anyone wants like Character Profiles of Dominic and Michelle feel free to ask I truly don't mind making them.

Thanks again!

Love,

Michi 3


	5. Character Profile- Michelle Notch

Name: Michelle Notch

Age: 16

Nationality: European-American

Hometown: Romania

Current Residence: Dullsville

Siblings: Dominic Notch

Height: 5"8"

Weight: 110lbs.

Race: Romanian-American

Eye Color: Brown with highlights

Hair Color: Brown

Skin color: Slightly tanned

Distinguishing features: cross necklace, Her curly hair but spiky side bangs

Hobbies: Singing, drawing, making friends, Spending time with family

Greatest flaw: Is very sensitive

Best quality: Can get along with ANYONE. And make them open up.


	6. Character Profile- Dominic Notch

Name: Dominic Notch

Age: 17

Nationality: European-American

Hometown: Romania

Current Residence: Dullsville

Siblings: Michelle Notch

Height: 6"2"

Weight: 156lbs.

Race: Romanian-American

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Dark Brown with highlights

Skin color: Slightly tanned

Distinguishing features: cross necklace, His spiky hair

Hobbies: Fighting, chilling, making friends, Spending time with family

Greatest flaw: Can be harsh when angered

Best quality: Can get along with ANYONE. And make them open up.

(note- I mixed up the hair and the eyes for Michelle's profile. So no questions)


End file.
